


Sidelong glances

by BlueVeins



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVeins/pseuds/BlueVeins
Summary: Meg Griffin has been bought up in a house of blatant, cruel abuse, which has left her broken and self hating. That is, until she met him.Mayor Adam West brings meaning into her life, gives her purpose and most importantly makes her feel loved.But sinister undertones leave her thinking- what is he's the one to penultimately shatter her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel for Meg  
> Giving her a dramatic romance ❤️

Noted  
The dates were nice enough- ice skating, fine dining, picnics- but Meg could never shake that underlying sense of dread. No no, it's not he wasn't creepy, or too pushing, no; Adam was the perfect gentlemen. He always dropped her off home (since Meg didn't have a car and barely even saw her the family car to drive it), pushes her chair in at restaurants, took her places, bought her things, took every step and effort that she was comfortable and felt loved within herself. No, it wasn't any of these things. Somtimes, just sometimes, she'd catch a glimpse of that edge, those mumbled ramblings, the subconscious ticks that pushed her hair on ends. She'd feel that pulsing under current of something sininister when she was with him, that push that something was, something was-  
"Is the food alright, honey-pie?" Adams warbled voice pulled her from her trance, leaving Meg to stare at an understandably worried Mayor West.  
"What? Oh um... sorry, yes, it's lovely Adam." Meg knew many people didn't agree with their relationship, having gained a few pointed stares on the way here, but being two legally consenting adults over 18 there wasn't much she could do. She loved Adam. Adam loved her. Even if her family didn't.  
Adam's face visible relaxed, the lines in his face smoothing out as he leaned back in his chair.  
"I was thinking, after dinner, how would you like to go stargazing?" Mayor West said the sentiment with such enthusiasm, putting down his chopsticks to lean forwards on his elbows, that Meg couldn't help but smile in her reply.  
"Oh Westie, how romantic! I'd love to!" Meg had had a few boyfriends before, but certainly one have treated her with such love, such adoration, such respect; she knew if she had her journal with her right now, she would proclaim her undying love to the silver Mayor on ink and paper. Not that she'd written in it for a while. Yet another thing her family had ruined for her.  
"Let's do it now!" Quick as a flash, Mayor West jumped from the table, chucking a few bills at their half-eaten food, pulling a startled Meg by the hand behind him. Meg only laughed, stumbling after him in her too big heels, refreshed by this positive soul, this new energy, after a lifetime of seeing so much hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive up the mountain was bumpy, rocky, but Meg didn't mind. The sheer anticipation and excitement on Adam's face influenced her, and she began to feel her own enthusiasm swell. yes, she knew that in reality, she would be probably lying on the floor, or on the sky staring at the sky, but with Adam, everything she did with him carried a charged atmosphere of almost child-like happiness. With Adam, she felt like she could relax, let her guard down; he had never hit her, been mean to her, or done anything like the way she wast treated at home. He listened to her problems, gave her advice, but most of all, he was there for her. Truly in her whole 18 years of being alive, no one had looked on her with such admiration and love that he did. Yes, their relationship was somewhat taboo- with a 30+ age gap, most folks would hardly find their love "appropriate", but Meg was 18. She needed him.  
Suddenly, the road tapered off into more smooth, flat ground and the steep incline of the hill derived into a gradual leveling out. Adam pulled the car into park, glancing across her with a sly smile.   
"Are you ready sugar pie?" Meg smiled sweetly in return. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Mayor West spoke up. "I just got get get something out of the trunk. You can wait here." Meg gladly accepted the invitation to stay in the warm car for a while longer, admiring the landscape. It was dark, but this far away from town, the moonlight and the starlight gave of enough illumination to see by. She could see they were at the top of a mountainous hill, Quahog stretched below them, a twinkling glow in the distance. Meg gasped as she took in the view. It was magical.  
Meg felt the car bump slightly as Adam got something heavy from the trunk. Curious, Meg glanced at the wing mirror. Through the half light, she could vaguely see Adam hauling something over his shoulder, something big that bounced off his back as he walked in the darkness. Meg just caught his face, a mask of solemn determination before he disappeared into the darkness. That was odd. Meg thought nothing more of it however as she eagerly awaited his return.  
***  
Adam popped the car door on Meg's side, startling her. She jumped in her seat slightly, before realizing who and what it was. Her face relaxed into an easy smile when she noticed the plaid tartan blanket in his arms. "Sorry to keep you waiting sweety. Come on." Adam's softly spoken voice drifted into the car, it's silky tones not disturbing the natural sound of the mountain. A few sparce pine trees dotted the area, but mostly it was rocks and dirt. Leading them near to the edge of the precipice, Adam spread out the blanket, smoothing it over the ground. Graciously, he held out his hand so Meg could be seated, resuming a place beside her once she was comfortable. The view from here was absolutely picturesque. Meg thought it was good before, through the slightly dirty window of the car, but up close, that feeling was taken to a whole new level. Some pine trees framed the edge of the cliff, holding back the stars against a turquoise sky. The moon was full and round a watchful eye over them, and there was not a cloud in sight to dim it's beauty. From here, there was no light pollution, and each star looked close enough to touch, to taste, even when in reality there were billions upon billions of light years away. How Meg had wished she was up there with them. How she had felt that it was only her and the stars. Oh, how many times she had looked at those stars, wished on the stars. But now, Adam was her star.   
The air was fresh, clean, a woodsy taste that loosened memories of the smooth taste of coffee. The soft call of cicada's sung from the trees, and Adam hummed quietly whilst he too took in the view. The blanket beneath her was itchy, and she was a little cold, but Meg was the happiest she could ever remember being. She felt tears well up in her eyes.   
"Sweety pie? Are you alright?" Adam looked at her with concern, reaching out to help her, confused by the oxymoron that was the tears in her eyes and the smile of her face.  
"Oh yes Adam. A million times yes!" Meg took his outreached hand and pressed it against her face, wanting to savour the moment forever. She wished she could pause time now, for now and forever, and stay like his for an eternity. Adams face relaxed. "Good. You had me worried." He soft voice fluttered to Meg's ears, and she felt herself shift up to cuddle against him. She would say this was because she was cold, but honestly, she just wanted to be near him.  
Meg felt loved.


End file.
